No Rest for the Wicked
by Digitallace
Summary: When Ron gets a mysterious cold, Harry is forced to share a room with the twins...yeah, it's that kind of story. Warnings for Twincest and hot Harry corruption.


Author's Note: Many thanks to Bru (dracosoftie) for the beta *squishes you* This was another fic written for the LJ KinkClub (Twincest prompt) so, be warned.

Harry stared down at his plate of treacle tart, his favorite dessert and one he often indulged in at the Burrow because Molly made it extra delicious, but tonight he shoved the dish away with a frown directed at his best friend.

"Sorry mate," Ron apologized thickly, covering his nose to prevent the next sneeze from spraying across Harry's face. "That one snuck up on me," he admitted bashfully.

Harry gave one more longing glance at his snot-covered dessert and shook his head. "It's alright, mate," he offered with chagrin. "I wasn't in the mood for it anyhow." It was a lie, of course, and they both knew it, but Ron shot him a thankful smile before his face was lost behind a handkerchief and a fit of sneezes ensued.

"This is all your fault," Harry accused across the table at the snickering ginger twins. They looked suitably chastised for a moment before breaking into wide, Cheshire cat grins.

"Ronnikins knows better than to swipe sweets from our rooms," Fred admonished.

"So really, this is his fault," George pointed out, redirecting the blame back to Ron.

"You know that your mum doesn't want you keeping your experiments in the house," Harry huffed, still miffed he would be missing out on his favorite dessert.

"What do you know about our experiments?" George asked hastily, promptly receiving an elbow to the rib from his brother. "Oh," he exclaimed, his face heating up slightly. "Right. The candy."

Fred glared at him a long moment before turning his attention back to Harry, his eyes taking on a sweetly mischievous glint. "Ron will probably be sneezing all night long," he mused. "It's sure to keep you awake tonight."

George's face lit up, his eyes flicking between Fred and Harry as he adopted the same meddlesome expression. "But a growing boy like Harry needs his sleep, Fred."

"So true," Fred agreed. "You should sleep in our room tonight, Harry."

"It's the least we can do to make up for Ron's…condition," George added.

"Even though it wasn't our fault," Fred pointed out again.

"Right, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do," George finished with a nod and a predatory smile.

"Er, thanks guys, but I think I'll take my chances with Ron," Harry muttered, his eyes narrowing as he watched the redheads' scheming glances.

"Nonsense," Molly scoffed, bustling into the kitchen at the end of their conversation. "If you sleep in Ron's room, you're bound to catch this cold of his. Dealing with one sickly teenage boy will be hard enough, not to mention Hermione will be coming in tomorrow. At least one of you should be well enough to greet her when she arrives." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Molly simply shook her head. "I'll make up the spare bed in the twins' room. You know which one is theirs."

The motherly finality in her voice had Harry nodding in reluctant agreement; well, that and the fact that she left in the very next moment so Harry would have been arguing with an empty space of air. The twins grinned across the table at him and Harry had a moment to wish Hermione was there already, that way she could cast protective wards around his bed to prevent any middle-of-the-night pranking that was sure to leave him just as sleep deprived as sharing a room with a sneezing Ron.

Alas, Harry would have to find a way to handle the boys all on his own.

* * *

Harry always had trouble falling asleep that first night in a new bed and new surroundings. And it certainly didn't help matters that he was stuck in the same room as the most mischievous people he knew. Fred and George liked him well enough, but he didn't think that would stop them from toying with him in his sleep. Liking Ron certainly didn't stop them from laying a trap of sweets for him to find and eat, but as they said, Ron really should've known better. Harry resolved to keep his senses keen and alert so that he'd have plenty of time to prevent any of their tomfoolery.

He wasn't sure when he'd managed to doze, but he woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed and glanced around the dark room for any sign of what had woken him. The bedroom was silent, not a peep from either boy, so Harry sighed and rolled over, trying to capture his elusive slumber again.

He was still for a long time, waiting for sleep to roll over him, when he heard a noise from the bed closest to him. His eyes flew wide but he remained otherwise motionless. He couldn't be sure but he swore that the sound he'd heard was a…. Harry mentally berated himself for even thinking about it. Fred and George weren't like that. Harry had never seen either of them spare even a glance at another boy, and even if they had…together? It seemed so wrong….

Listening closer, Harry determined it must have just been one of them dreaming, or perhaps he was wrong and it wasn't a moan he'd heard at all. Harry snuggled deeper into his covers, trying to put the images of Fred and George naked and sweaty and moaning out of his mind. It wasn't natural, it wasn't right, but it had Harry's mind whirring all the same.

Then it happened again and it was unmistakable this time. Fred – or was it George? – moaned. It was throaty and unbridled and it sent a shiver of heat from Harry's gaping mouth, all the way down to his groin. A thrill flew through him at the sound and he turned as slowly and quietly as he could, trying to see over to the other bed.

It was dark, but he could make out the faint outline of a body in the moonlight streaming through the window. A flash of red and then pale skin was visible as both boys came into view. They were in George's bed, the one closest to Harry, and they seemed to be snogging, if the sounds were any indication.

When one pulled away to sink lower, his head moving beneath the blankets, Harry leaned closer, trying to make out what was happening. There was a soft rustle of fabric and then George let out a moan so thick and heady it made all of the blood in Harry's body pool in his cock. Harry reached tentatively for his aching prick, stroking it through his pajama bottoms as he watched the covers drift back to reveal George's cock disappearing into Fred's mouth.

And then the worst happened. Harry was so enthralled with the twin's show that when he grew close to release, he whimpered.

Two red heads looked swiftly looked over at him and unmistakably mischievous grins glared through the dim light. "Well, well, well," they chimed in eerie unison.

"Fred, I think Harry's being a bit naughty over there," George beamed.

"Without us?" Fred gasped mockingly. "We'll have to rectify that."

Harry gulped and froze, unable to think of a clever retort or a logical explanation for why he was wanking while watching Fred suck his brother's cock. He watched the twins stalk closer until Fred was upon him, pinning him to the bed. "I just-I," he tried lamely but his words died on his lips when George moved to Harry's other side.

"Do you like to watch other men together, Harry?" George asked.

"Because we were under the impression that you like our little sister," Fred chastised.

"I do!" Harry blurted, as if Ginny was listening in on them.

"It's okay if you're curious, Harry," Fred purred against his ear.

"Fred and I would be happy to sate your thirst for knowledge," George added, his fingers already trailing soft circles over Harry's skin. They took his silence as acceptance and George leaned over Harry's face, capturing his brother's lips. Harry groaned as he watched the twin tongues tangling together mere inches from his own, and he nearly lost it when George pulled Fred's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked.

Their chests were pressed against his, their groins each rutting against one of his hipbones, and Harry tried to think of how very wrong it was to be turned on by such a display instead of how right it felt. He made a gurgle low in his throat, which brought the boys' attention back to him.

"Alright, Harry?" Fred asked, his voice thick with lust. "Ready to give it a go?"

Harry's eyes widened impossibly and he tried to shake his head, furious that his head seemed to want to nod instead. Fred didn't wait for a second invitation, and before Harry's brain could stutter into action and protest, he found his lips covered by a warm, pliable mouth.

He tried for all of ten seconds to pretend he didn't like the feel of Fred's lips or the taste of his tongue – which coincidentally tasted like his favorite fruity candy – but in the end, his want won out and Harry was soon twining his hands in the redhead's hair and moaning against his lips. It was around this time that Harry felt a draft and pulled sharply away to find his clothes had been spelled away. He suspected George, who looked more innocent than Fred, which was usually a good tell as to who was responsible when mischief occurred.

Suddenly naked and vulnerable, Harry scrambled to cover himself with his blanket, but George stopped him with hands on his wrists. "Now, now, Harry," George chastised.

"We can't have you spoiling all our fun," Fred finished with a wink before capturing his mouth again.

Harry melted into the touch, completely lost until fingertips started roaming his flesh. They kept creeping lower and lower until they feathered through the tight, black curls leading down to his- "Fuck!" Harry yelped, jerking back as George wound his fingers around his cock, smirking up at him.

"What's the problem, Harry?" the redhead asked as Fred shifted down to nibble a line along Harry's throat. "We do it to each other all the time," he added before giving Harry a demonstration.

Harry gaped as he watched George's other hand move to fist his brother's cock, giving it sure, firm strokes in time with Harry's. It was maddening to watch, unable to control his whimpers and incoherent moans. He tried desperately not to think what Ron might say if he were to discover his friend's sick new pastime. But then George and Fred were snogging again and all chastisement flew from his rational brain.

His green eyes were riveted to the sight, even more so when Fred's mouth left his brother's lips and traveled lower, kissing a trail down George's body until his tongue could reach out and taste his brother's prick. Then it did, and Harry's breath caught in his throat as he watched Fred lick the drop of clear fluid from the tip, rolling it around sensuously on his tongue before leaning in and licking a stripe up the twitching shaft.

Pulse racing, Harry moved to stroke his own cock as he watched George's cock disappear through Fred's lips leaving a wet trail of saliva behind. When George's eyes fluttered open and caught Harry's movement, the redhead batted Harry's hand away and moved to kiss the head of Harry's swollen prick, eliciting a sharp hiss from the brunet. His head fell back at the feeling of being fully engulfed in that wicked heat and he found himself bucking upward, his head swimming from the noises the twins were making.

"Godric," he moaned, unable to help the words as they slipped through his lips, and just as he felt the heat and tension in his body rise until he thought his head might pop. Just as he reached the brink, about to topple over the edge, he felt a slick pressure against his entrance and gasped, his eyes flaring wide and magnificent. "What-"

"Relax, Harry," Fred soothed, his tongue tracing his glossy bottom lip as George eased his finger deeper inside of Harry. It burned at first, but Harry refused to look weak in front of the mischievous twins and grit his teeth against it without a word. As George worked the finger in and out, Harry's breath quickened to match the thrusting. Suddenly the burn was replaced with blinding pleasure and he wanted more.

Fred seemed to understand his erratic writhing and added a digit of his own, fucking Harry's tight hole along with his brother, hooking them in time with one another as if they belonged to the same hand. "Fuck!" Harry screamed out, fluid pumping out of his cock with violent force, spraying across his chest.

The sudden orgasm didn't deter either boy, however, and as George leaned in to lick a line through Harry's semen, Fred shifted behind his brother to begin preparing his entrance the way they'd just done with Harry.

When Harry felt a larger intrusion pressing against him, he glanced down to see George line his cock up and push, slowly burying himself inside of Harry as he watched, wide-eyed and fascinated. He couldn't look for long, however, because the force of it drove his head back and pulled a choking moan from his throat as his waning erection returned.

It wasn't until an equally guttural moan sounded above him that Harry looked up to see Fred entering George in much the same manner, driving the redhead deeper inside of him. He was mesmerized by the glazed stares and the slow thrusting that built up faster and faster as they pumped forward, their hips snapping in time with one another like a fluid train edging toward full-steam.

Harry had never felt more turned on in his entire life, and it didn't take long before his cock was twitching and emptying onto his own belly and causing a domino effect of orgasmic cries. George followed first, thrusting erratically until Harry felt the redhead's release coat him intimately and then Fred followed quickly after, pumping forward and biting into his brother's shoulder with the force of his orgasm.

Their bodies slumped together, legs tangled and sheets reeking of sex, but Harry didn't care. He'd never felt so comfortable before in his life as he watched Fred and George gasping for breath and gazing at one another with affection and passion Harry had never seen the likeness of.

And then Harry felt a little bereft that he didn't have his own brother to share such wonders with, quickly realizing how peculiar the thought was. He grinned at his own newly twisted brain and kissed the forehead of the twin closest to him. "Aren't you glad we made Ron sick?" Fred asked, his normal, up-to-no-good grin back in place.

"What?" Harry asked, feeling disturbed and confused.

"Fred and I have been talking about adding a third for a while," George mentioned. "You seem to fit nicely," he added with a wink, rocking his hips forward so that his softening cock twitched inside of him.

"We'd love to have you again," Fred concurred, grinning madly.

Harry simply rolled his eyes and let them flutter closed, deciding to appeal to the inner entrepreneur in the twins. "I'm sure something could be arranged," he muttered before pulling the redheads close and settling into a slightly sticky, yet blissful sleep.

Author's Note: This was my first Twincest fic, so be kind. *grin*


End file.
